Seven alive
by Azhy
Summary: A Rogue le fue fácil notar que, efectivamente, Natsu Dragneel no era más fuerte que Gajeel. Y que él tampoco lo era. Y cuando no pudo vencerlo en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, la sombra de poder que lo atenazaba de maldad le ordenó que, de alguna u otra manera, lo destruyera en vida. Y aquella mujer de cabello azul parecía ser perfecta para ello. /"Concurso San Valentín".


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_—One−shot hecho para el "Concurso San Valentín" del grupo "Cola de Hada"._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando una horda de diez mil dragones cayó sobre Crocus, llenando a todos de pánico, los cuatro Dragon Slayers que participaban en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos fueron los primeros en salir a combatir.

Natsu−san, el objeto de admiración de su compañero, luchaba con dragón tras dragón buscando —en cada par de alas, en cada fila de colmillos, en cada escama— a su padre perdido.

Sting peleaba, jadeante, contra un dragón gigante que lo rodeaba entre rayos. Sus ojos azules carecían de la arrogancia y la diversión que seguramente habría experimentado en esa batalla de no haber perdido ya a Lector.

Con la misma preocupación que él, Rogue vigilaba de cerca a Frosch, a quién había puesto a salvo bajo unas ruinas cerca de donde se encontraba peleando. Parecía asustado. Él lo estaba.

Había sido vencido por Gajeel después de haber sido poseído por la parte malvada que residía escondida dentro de su ser. Esa parte de él, sedienta de la sangre del RedFox. Esa parte de su ser que había sido violentamente suprimida por la aplastante derrota del dragón de hierro.

Y, minutos después de su pérdida, se sintió el temblor y el terrible estruendo que provocó el simple rugido de uno de los muchos dragones que empezaron a invadir la capital de Fiore.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido después de eso. Todos los magos participantes del torneo, junto a la guardia real, combatieron fervientemente contra aquellas criaturas. Se vio morir a muchos, cayendo lentamente ante las atónitas y dolidas miradas de sus amigos.

Rogue no pasó por tal cosa. Él no tenía a nadie a quien apreciara —aparte de Frosch— a quién temiera perder. Y a la única persona a la que admiraba había intentado destruirla.

Así que luchó hasta que las extremidades se le engarrotaron y las piernas dejaron de responderle. Cayó, apenas pudiendo ingresar oxígeno a sus pulmones y se rindió a la somnolencia, escuchando por último la llorosa voz de su pequeño exceed.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos de inmediato porque el humo inundaba todo, acompañado de un desagradable olor a azufre.

No se encontraba donde perdió el conocimiento y por segundos temió, al no encontrar a Frosch con la mirada, que su pequeño y único amigo hubiese desaparecido también. Se enderezó rápidamente y algo húmedo cayó sobre sus piernas.

—¡Frosch! —balbuceó, atenazado por un repentino mareo—. ¡Frosch! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Calma —una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro. Una mujer de cabellera verde recogida lo miraba con una expresión que mezclaba la preocupación con la lástima y la tristeza.

—¡Frosch! —la miró con desesperación—. ¡Mi gato! Es pequeño y viste un traje rosa de—

—Rana —interrumpió ella con un inusual acento sureño—. Lo sé. Fue él quién te trajo aquí.

Rogue miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una carpa improvisada para el resguardo de los heridos. Una estrategia que a todas luces parecía tener la autoría de la guardia real.

—Dragones —pronunció esperando que hubiese sido un sueño. Una pesadilla.

—Sí —su flequillo escondió sus ojos, pero dos ríos cristalinos resbalaron por sus mejillas. Rogue desvió la mirada, incómodo—. Demasiados. No fuimos rivales para ellos —lo miró y hubo algo en ella que logró hacerle recordar su antiguo yo—. Muchos de tus compañeros —le miró con lástima—… muchos de ellos murieron. Lo siento.

—Frosch…

—Está bien —miró por encima de su hombro, donde se encontraba una pequeña de no más de cinco años, tendida sobre una manta y fuertemente abrazada a Frosch, quién dormitaba tranquilo—. Asuka no ha querido soltarlo. Solo así pudo quedarse dormida, lo lamento.

Rogue negó con la cabeza.

—Gajeel−san —la mujer lo miró con sorpresa—. Peleé con él. No sé si lo conozca, pero —dudó—, ¿sabe usted si está bien?

—Así como tus compañeros —miró con los ojos inundados a la pequeña—, muchos de los míos dieron la vida por protegernos.

Ella se dio la vuelta al no poder evitar un sollozo y Rogue abrió los ojos grandemente al notar la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en la nuca de la mujer.

* * *

Un desgarrador llanto femenino lo guió lejos del improvisado y, hasta el momento, insuficiente campamento médico. Bisca−san —como se había identificado— limpió y vendó sus heridas después de contarle a grandes rasgos lo sucedido. Ella se retiró minutos después para ayudar a los heridos que continuaban llegando. Frosch despertó y después de encargarle a la pequeña Asuka, salió a investigar.

La gente a su alrededor se movía constante y rápidamente, desorientada. Abundaban los heridos y la muerte se respiraba con más intensidad a cada paso lejos del campamento. Se mareó momentáneamente. La sensación era abrumadora.

Fue entonces que la escuchó llorar. Lamentos agudos, llenos de sentimientos. Y, metros adelante, una chica pequeña, de corto cabello azul, lloraba tendida sobre el cuerpo inerte de Gajeel Redfox.

Estaba muerto. Y ella no paraba de llorar y llamarlo entre lamentos inútiles, tratando de traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

No supo que sentir. O, más bien, no sintió nada. Cómo había descubierto en su anterior batalla contra él, jamás fue admiración lo que le profesó. Fue miedo. Pero no se sintió aliviado de verlo sin vida. Le fue tan indiferente y a la vez tan importante como las personas que seguían muriendo a su alrededor.

Pero esa chica no lo fue. Ni un poco.

Pequeña —casi diminuta a comparación del cuerpo que abrazaba—, con el rostro bañado en sangre y lágrimas y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su espalda.

No supo qué fue lo que lo impulsó a acercarse hasta ella, pero se dejó llevar por esa fuerza misteriosa. No sabrá nunca si ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero no volteó. No lo vio. Y Rogue piensa que fue lo mejor, porque lo hubiera visto debatir contra él mismo y el deseo apenas refrenable que había nacido en él repentinamente.

Fue igual que durante su combate con Gajeel. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle más daño, aún viéndola totalmente destruida a los pies de un cadáver. Y no intentó retenerse. Se dijo que no importaba más una muerte en medio de aquella tempestad, que nadie lo notaría. Y aunque el deseo no disminuyó, y él no se negó, no pudo hacerlo.

No fue capaz de asesinar a la chica que lloraba la muerte de Gajeel. En vez de eso, otra voz apareció en su cabeza, nada similar a la anterior, y le orilló a alejarse y observar su tantrum en silencio.

El mundo mágico estaba al borde del colapso, las personas morían sin consideración alguna, los gremios se desintegraban e, ilógicamente, la chica de cabello azul —a la cual no conocía de nada— pasó a ser su mayor prioridad.

—¡Gajeel!

A Rogue le fue fácil notar que, efectivamente, Natsu Dragneel no era más fuerte que Gajeel. Y que él tampoco lo era. Y cuando no pudo vencerlo en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, la sombra de poder que lo atenazaba de maldad le ordenó que, de alguna u otra manera, lo destruyera en vida.

Por supuesto, entonces no tenía idea de lo poco que iba a durar esta.

Y, ahora, Gajeel estaba muerto. Y él estaba vivo. Confundido, herido y asustado, pero vivo.

Le debía una. Lo había librado de la sombra que lo persiguió y lo convirtió en lo que era. Le devolvió un poquito de racionalidad que había perdido hace mucho ya, aunque fuera momentáneamente. Y él, como todo buen mago de Sabertooth, habría de pagar su deuda.

Y aquella mujer de cabello azul parecía ser perfecta para ello.

—Cualquiera que sufra así por ti, Gajeel−san —lo miró, tendido en el suelo. El hombre frío, cruel y despiadado que algún día fue uno de los mejores magos de Phantom Lord—, debe amarte demasiado.

Y eso sería lo que lo mantendría vivo, como a todos los magos caídos de Fairy Tail.

Sonrió vacíamente cuando ella se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, vencida por su propia debilidad.

—Yo la mantendré con vida. Y a ti con ella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Pues ni que decir. Quería escribir algo sobre San Valentín, pero como anda el manga estoy muy angst. No shippeo en lo absoluto el Rogue/Levy, no piensen mal. Creo que shippeo más el yaoi Gajeel/Rogue, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo con Rogue, creo que tiene mucho potencial.

En cuanto a Bisca… me quemé los sesos tratando de averiguar donde tiene ella la marca de Fairy Tail, pero en ninguna página lo mencionan. Busqué imágenes e incluso encontré una en donde aparece en bikini y no se le ve por ningún lado, así que pensé «En la nuca, ahí debe estar». Si no es que está en un lugar más escondido. Ops.

Ya veremos cómo me va en el concurso. Deséenme suerte.

Reviews? Los amaría mucho.


End file.
